Hath of the Black Lagoon
by Da More Fishy
Summary: It's a 'What if' story, about Hath Pec Fishy and if he survived the tar pit he saved Martha from. Season 2 Torchwood spoliers and Dr Who season 4 spoliers. No pairings yet, but maybe. For Hath Pec fans.
1. Prologue

* * *

_**Darkness envelopes the mind and blackens the soul.**_

* * *

**Now, this story is a bunch of muses and randomness. I liked Fishy (Hath Pec: from the Doctor's Daughter.) and he didn't deserve to die, HE SAVED A MAIN CHARACTERS LIFE! So, I'm bringing him back, but not really to Doctor Who, but too Torchwood. I think it's a good idea and yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, don't sue me!**

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

_In a way it felt like falling. But slowly, and he knew that he wouldn't ever hit the ground, he gurgled as his head went beneath the black pit. Martha was screaming his name. He didn't wriggle; he'd heard that it would be worse if he did that. _

_He let himself sink slowly to his death, at least it didn't hurt. _

_Minutes past, he wasn't going to run out of water to breathe; his tank was still quite full. He didn't like how it was taking so long to die. He was surrounded in darkness. And it was scaring him. _

_Suddenly, he felt a new sensation, it was like a suction device was pulling at his body, and he figured this was what it was like to be at the end of a tar pit. But then the blackness cleared, he could tell this even though his eyes were closed, he could see the red blurs you see when you close your eyes and look at the sun._

_He opened his eyes and looked around. This wasn't the tar pit. This wasn't event he dark polluted planet he'd been cloned on. This was somewhere different. This was somewhere bright, colourful and for some reason, something in his mind told him to run. Run, before they get you._

* * *

**I'm keeping it short because I like it this length. Don't tell me it's a bit short. If prologues were meant to be 100 pages long then there would be no point in having the rest of the book!? **

**Tell me what you think. I think it's better than my last fanfics.**

**THIS IS FOR ALL YOU HATH PECK FANS! (Fishy)**

**Fear his Fishyness!**

**-Da More Fishy**


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

_**It's burning my mind and wants to control,**_

* * *

**Okay, this has taken quite a long time to come out, this is because I wanted to watch the new Doctor Who and mull the story over. Anyway, it turns out this is gonna have Torchwood and Doctor Who spoilers, I think and I think this is set round about just before 'From out of the rain'.**

**Oh, and by the way, I know Torchwood has a lot of swearing in it, but my Granny reads my fanfictions (Yes…) and I have nothing against swearing, but I just don't do it myself… Mild swearing is okay with me though, like damn and stuff. **

**Oh, and don't own anything. If I did Fishy would've lived and Martha would've died (Mwhahahahaaa! -Donna's better-)**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

* * *

Hath Pec moved forward slowly. He stumbled, his body wasn't used to the pressure of the environment he'd just been thrown into, the tar pit had been crushing his body and now he could breathe in and out. He waved his arms around and staggered forward till he found a wall to lean on. He couldn't determine what the wall was made of, but felt like some sort of rock or concrete.

It took Hath Pec a while to realise he couldn't see properly. Once he had wiped the tar gunk out of his eyes he realised he was in a building. He looked down the length of the wall he was leaning on and realised it wasn't a building, but an alleyway. He of course didn't know it was an alleyway, since he was cloned during a war and had been only informed on how to fight.

Suddenly he heard a noise, one much like humans talking, or shouting. It was weird though, because they weren't speaking a language he understood, the humans he'd met spoke a more modern language or were dead.

He turned to face the new figures that ran around the alley corner, he moved back slightly. These humans reminded him of ones he'd seen before. They had guns.

* * *

_Half an hour before hand…_

* * *

"What have you got for me Tosh?" Jack asked Toshiko as he walked down the spiral stair case and looked at her computer screen. He mused over the information before him and nodded.

"Alright people, we've got a live one!" Jack yelled at the other members at Torchwood. Owen stirred from his slumped position on the couch.

"Wha, what?"

"Come on Owen," Jack walked over to where Owen was sitting clapped his hands, "Get up, work to do." Jack then went to get his coat.

Owen moaned and got up, he yawn slightly and sidled up to Tosh and stared blankly at her computer screen.

"Where's the sod then Tosh?" asked Owen in his usual Oweny manner.

"In an alley way near the centre of Cardiff." she answered, pushing her glasses up as they slid down her nose.

Owen moaned a little, it was almost time for them to go home and now he had to go out and catch some alien bastard that had come though the rift. Just his luck.

Just then Owen heard a familiar American accent on his Bluetooth.

"Come on Owen, Gwen and I are ready to go, what's keeping you?"

"Coming Jack," Owen looked over at Tosh who was looking at him, "I wonder why he's in such a rush today?"

"Wouldn't have a clue." responded Tosh, "Go on, hurry up, don't wanta keep the boss waiting."

* * *

"Alright put your hands where I can see them!" Jack shouted directing his gun at Hath Pec. The fish man just stood there.

"Come on mate, we don't want to make this difficult for either of us." said Owen also with his gun facing the poor Hath.

Hath Pec whimpered, in a way only a fish can.

"What the hell is it doing?" asked Owen.

"I think, it, its whimpering." said Gwen, who actually cared about living things, not like the other members of torchwood. Owen stared at her (kidding…).

"What?" he asked. He supposed it was sort of cowering, but whimpering?

"No wait, I think Gwen's right." said Jack, lowering his gun. He slowly walked over to Hath Pec. Hath Pec slowly moved back, he may have been bred for war, but he was armless and had been taught about tactical retreats.

Hath Pec bubbled, as if saying 'I'm not armed! Don't harm me!'

"Its okay, its okay," hushed Jack, "We aren't gonna harm you."

Hath Pec couldn't understand what he was saying, because the humans he'd been in contact with spoke a more modern version of English, which was quite different. Though he didn't understand he put his hands up, a universal sign of 'I mean no harm, I'm not armed, I surrender', apart from on the planets with no-armed inhabitants. Jack knew this and slowly walked towards the fish-person. He patted Hath Pec's shoulder reassuringly.

Hath Pec looked into Jack's eyes, he tried to determine the man's emotion, it wasn't anger or revenge, but Hath Pec was still unsure and didn't allow Jack to lead him towards the SUV, which was packed outside the alleyway. Jack moved back from the Hath when he refused to move forward and said something Hath Pec couldn't understand. He turned to see Jack's expression, then felt something sharp pierce into his exposed head and everything started to go black again. He looked backwards at his gills and saw a syringe. He bubbled a moan and fell forward.

* * *

**Hopefully there'll be another perspective in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**I've been trying to cut out dialogue, like Ali En (I know who you are! It's kinda obvious) told me too. Is this a good amount of dialogue to text?**


	3. Chapter 2

--

--

_**But I fear without it, I would be alone**_

--

**GAH! I'm useless. I should have written this sooner. I mean, I know the plot and stuff.**

**Anyway, I don't own Torchwood or Doctor who, if I did Hath Pec, Dalek Sec and Ross (random guy from the Sontaran Stratagem) would've lived and probably Adric, for my cousin. But I don't think the programmes would be as good then…**

**Oh, my reviewers! I forgot about you!! Here, have some comments:**

Larien Ancalimon** – Thank you! And, yes I agree fullylylylyly…**

Ali En** – PROLOGE HAS NO DIALOGE! YOU HAPPY!?**

Angel of Apathy** – Tis good you is happy**

pachysam** – Stop giving my plot away lol! I think I like him not talking though…**

GoldenFairy** – I kinda go the idea from MongoolaLovesErik, who did a 'what if sec lived' story… I think that Martha should've died actually, she's too serious! And Hath Pec saved a main character so he should've lived.**

squgi** – Blahhh…. yes.**

Ali En** – You called that action!? O.o**

**Good, now shout at me if I forget you again!**

--

**Chapter Two.**

--

Hath Pec awoke on a cold concrete ground. He moaned slightly, and lifted his head. He looked at his surroundings to find himself in a sort of cell. It wasn't like the ones he'd seen at the Hath base back on his birth (clone birth) planet. The main difference was that there was a glass covered wall. He stood up and pressed his hand against the glass. It was pretty thick stuff.

As he felt along the rest of the walls in his cell, to see if there was anyway of escaping, he heard a growl followed by some footsteps. He tensed and got in a defensive position. He stayed still for a few seconds till a figure came into sight.

It was one of the humans from before. Hath Pec relaxed, there was a thick piece of glass between them and the human couldn't hurt him. The human didn't do much, she just stood there. Hath Pec bubbled, what was she up to? Had Hath Pec been captured and put in some sort of zoo? He'd heard of zoos, but he didn't think they put Haths in them.

20 seconds of staring later Hath Pec was getting annoyed. What did she want? Why wasn't she doing anything, it was freaky, the humans he'd met were always blabbering about things. This one was silent.

He bubbled in his way of saying, 'What do you want!?' He said this quite clearly and his bubbles burst rapidly as he spoke.

Somehow seeing he was annoyed, the female human stepped back and held up her hands.

"Its okay, its okay, we won't harm you…" she said, trying to reassure him.

Hath Pec sighed as best he could with his bubble tank, that wasn't an answer to his question! This human was obviously stupid if she couldn't understand what he'd meant, the human back at the tar pit would've known what he'd meant…

He decided to take a different approach. He came forward to the glass and started banging on it. The glass made a thudding sound, but didn't wobble all to much and stayed in place.

The human took another step back, "Come on, stop that, we don't need all that noise, can't you see we're trying to help you?"

'Stupid, stupid human!' said Hath Pec with an annoyed bubble and a form of angry moan. He thought that banging on you cell door would be obvious for 'Let me out!', but nooooo….

"Gwen, any luck yet?" the voice came from a male human who went to stand next to Gwen outside the cell.

'She hasn't done anything!!' Hath Pec bubble-shouted, still banging on the glass, 'She hasn't helped me or anything!'

"Not yet, Jack," said "Gwen", "He can only talk in bubbles it seems."

"Jack" rubbed his chin in thought, "Yes, I can see that. I wonder what species he is…"

'I'm a Hath!' Hath Pec bubbled. He stopped banging, it wasn't working as intended and his hands were getting sore.

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Jack, "Can you understand English, nod for yes, do nothing for no."

Hath Pec nodded.

"Okay, good, that helps us quite a bit, Gwen can you open up the cell why I go get the picture cards." Jack started off to the end of the corridor.

"What? He might attack me! He was banging pretty hard at the glass before…" said Gwen, in a slightly worried tone.

"Gwen," said Jack as he turned to her, "Banging on your cell door is a universal sign of let me out. Didn't you know that?"

"Oh…" she said quietly. She got out her swipe card and unlocked Hath Pec's cell.

As soon as there was a big enough gap for him the get though, he leaped out and pinned Gwen to the ground. She gasped, and struggled, but Hath Pec pulled out a secret space aged metal knife from one of his many pockets and held it to her throat. He held a webbed finger to his lips so she wouldn't call for help.

He bubbled at her threateningly as he traced her lips with the cold metal.

Unknown to Gwen, Hath Pec was actually not planning to kill her. He was just tormenting her for being stupid. And for staring at him strangely for around 20 seconds, he didn't like it when people stared at him, it made him feel queasy.

"What do you want?" she whispered, trying not to let Hath Pec's knife cut her lips. She had a look of fear in her eyes, and this was all Hath Pec wanted, so he got up and set her free.

As she got up, he point his knife at her and bubbled, 'Don't stare at me or else.'

Gwen didn't understand this, but got that it was a threat, she backed away. She wasn't normally scared like this around aliens, but the Hath, who looked like a fish-man, terrified her, it was just like that monster out of 'The monster from the black lagoon'. That movie had always creeped her out as a kid.

Just then Jack came back in, as he did so, Hath Pec hid his knife. He didn't want the male human knowing he had it; he might need it for a surprise attack.

"Hey, I have the picture cards- Gwen, what's the matter?" he asked, seeing her spooked face.

"Oh, nothing…" she said, not wanting to anger the Hath further.

"Okay then." he said, no convinced, but went along with it, "So, these picture cards, I'm going to ask you some questions," he motioned at Hath Pec, "And you use the pictures to answer them, okay?"

Hath Pec nodded. Jack led him and Gwen to an integration room. And pulled out a chair for Hath Pec to sit on.

"Okay, we'll start with an easy one, what's your species called?" asked Jack, as Hath Pec looked at the cards and looked up again, Jack realised the mistake in his question, "Oh, right, sorry, pick put cards that first letters spell your species name."

Hath Pec nodded, and rifled though the cards, he found a hammer, an arrow, a tree and a hat. He lined them up in order.

"You're a Hath?" asked Jack.

Hath Pec nodded. He picked out three more cards, a proton, an electric light and a cup.

"Pec? What does that mean?" asked Jack as he read the message before him.

Hath Pec pointed at himself.

"Your name?" asked Jack.

Hath Pec once again nodded.

The interview with the Hath continued for 2 hours before Jack had decided he had enough information to work with. He'd found out about the clone race and the battle against the humans (which Hath Pec hadn't seen the end of).

Gwen looked thoughtful during the piece of information regarding the humans vs. Hath war, she thought it must have been why Hath Pec had attacked her, and she didn't feel so scared anymore.

Hath Pec had assumed after the questioning Jack would've let him go, but he didn't. Jack had told Hath Pec that if he wanted to be free he had to let go of aggression against humans.

Hath Pec had bubbled to Jack, a mixture of 'How did you know I attacked her?' and 'What are you talking about?'

"You know what I mean," said Jack, sensing what the Hath meant, like people can once they've known a Hath for a while, "I saw the security video of what you did to Gwen, and if you try it again…" Jack left the threat open; as if there were to many things he had to threaten with and couldn't choose which one to use.

Hath Pec grumbled, but followed Jack back to his cell without struggling.

--

**Yep, I decided that Hath Pec had an evil side to him. And just so you know, I don't like Gwen. And he needs to keep up his practise for what's ahead… (possibly daleks………)**

**So what do you think? Like my version of Hath Pec, not all pathetic? I mean, he was born to kill humans…**


End file.
